Hyou Clan
The Hyou Clan (縹家 Hyōke) clan is one of the Seven Coloured Clans of Saiunkoku. The clan's name translates to light indigo. The family crest consists of eight flower petals of eight colors and a full moon. Description Unlike the other eight clans, it does not possess territory of its own inside the country. The domain of the Hyou clan is located outside normal human reach, on the peak of the Banri mountain range, the highest peak in Saiunkoku. Despite not being involved in major political roles, the clan still has great influence over people and is treated as almost equal to the seven most powerful clans of Saiunkoku in terms of nobility. Many of its members have mysterious powers. Although not one of the fabled Eight Colored Clans of Saiunkoku, the Hyou clan nevertheless holds an important position. It was founded by the first Emperor's sister, Sou Youki, and the daughters of the imperial Shi clan are still routinely sent to them to be trained as priestesses or to be married off. The Hyou clan almost never marries outside itself although there have been a few rare exceptions such as Hyou Eiki, who chose to marry Sa Enjun and Hyou Shusui who married Ran Shuuei . The Clan is in charge of protecting Saiunkoku from supernatural disasters by guarding the Sacred Artifacts. Many members of the Hyou clan have supernatural powers, especially the women. Their founder sealed off 108 spirits into a mirror by playing the erhu; as a result, traditionally, members of the Hyou clan are particularly skilled with playing the erhu. Hyou Ruka, the long-standing High Priestess of the clan possessed powers beyond that of a humans. Ruka's chosen successor Eiki had similar powers to Ruka, as well as foresight, a limited form of precognition. The priestess who succeeded Ruka, Hyou Shusui, has demonstrated the power of farsight, a form of clairvoyance. Clan Members Sou Youki Sou Youki (蒼 遙姫, Sō‎ Yō‎ki) is the founder of the Hyou Clan. She was the first head and the High Priestess of the clan. Hyou Ruka Hyō‎ Ruka (縹 瑠花 Hyō‎ Ruka) is the former de facto Head of the Hyou Clan. Hyou Riou Sr Hyou Riou '(縹 璃櫻 ''Hyō‎ Riō) is the former de jure Head of the Hyou Clan. He is also one of the White Children. Hyou Riou Jr '''Hyou Riou (璃櫻 Hyō‎ Riō‎) is the Secretary of the Department of the Cave of Immortals and the son of Hyou Riou Sr. He shares the same name (both pronunciation and kanji) as his father. Hyou Ren Hyou Ren was the friend of the younger Riou and a son of the Hyou clan who was born powerless. He was the leader of the occult named Jyasenkyou. Hyou Eiki Hyou Eiki (縹 英姫 Hyō Eiki) was formerly Ruka's intended successor. She is Sa Enjun's wife and Advisor of the Sa Clan's current head, Sa Kokujun . Her special power is foresight. Sa Shunki Sa Shunki is Eiki's granddaughter. She is not considered a true member of the Hyou clan, as Eiki had run away from the clan in her youth and successfully concealed her granddaughter's existence. Nonetheless, the Hyou heritage is strong in her as she still retains supernatural powers despite having only quarter of her blood from Eiki. Her power is a special voice which can cause the listener to obey her every word. Hyou Shoukun Hyou Shoukun also known as the Rose Princess (薔薇姫 Bara-hime) is the Red Immortal. She was captured by the Hyou clan's previous head and locked up in a tower in which only certain members of the Hyou clan were allowed to enter. She was rumoured to have mystical powers, including the ability to heal. Hyou Shusui Hyou Shusui (縹 珠翠 Hyō‎ Shusui) was the Chief Lady-In-Waiting in the Imperial Harem and is the current Head of the Hyou Clan. Her special power is farsight. Ou Hien Ou Hien（旺 飛燕 Ou Hien) is Hyou Riou Jr.'s mother and the daughter of Ou Ki, the former Secretary of the Department of Royal Commandment Affairs. Her body was the vessel for Ruka. The Indigo Retainers Like the other colored clans, Hyou clan also has four subsidiary clans as their retainers. Only one of them is known so far. The Uu Clan '''The Uu Clan '''is the only retainer shown so far. The only known member is Uu Uu. Gallery References Category:Seven Noble Clans of Saiunkoku Category:Factions and Organizations Category:Hyou Clan Members